1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for a stacked type semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the stacked type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile electronics devices such as mobile telephones and IC memory cards such as non-volatile memory media have been downsized, and the number of the parts mounted on those devices is demanded to be reduced and those parts are demanded to be downsized.
A semiconductor device is a main component among those parts composing the above-mentioned devices. Accordingly, the technique for effectively packaging the semiconductor device is highly demanded. A stacked type package is known as one of the packages that satisfy the aforementioned demand. The stacked type package is a package, for example, into which one package for memory and the other package for logic are stacked. The method of fabricating the stacked type semiconductor device is disclosed in the following three Documents.
Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-236694
Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-218273
Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-13541
It is to be noted that a mounting device used for stacking the package has to be prepared for fabricating the stacked type semiconductor device. An equipment investment for the aforementioned device is necessary, and this is a cause to inhibit the reduction of the production cost. If the production amount is relatively small, there will arise a problem in that the equipment investment is a big burden in view of cost. Any one of the above-mentioned Document 1 through 3 does not describe the effective technique for reducing the production cost.
The fabrication of the stacked type semiconductor device has a manufacturing stream. The manufacturing stream starts from receiving the logic device, the memory device, the package for the logic device, or the package for the memory device from a semiconductor device manufacturer. The received packages are stacked and assembled in a stacked type semiconductor manufacturer. Then, the stacked type semiconductor device is shipped.
When the logic device is supplied from the semiconductor device manufacturer, for example, the logic device and the memory device are respectively packaged and then only the package for logic device is returned to the semiconductor device manufacturer, which is an original manufacture. The test is performed in the original manufacturer, and only good products are transported again. Then, two packages are stacked and incorporated into one body. Appearance test and operation test are implemented so that only good products can be shipped.
Generally, the package is transported by directly accommodating the package in a tray. In the semiconductor device manufacturer to which the package is returned, however, the package is take out of the tray for testing and then the package is accommodated in the tray again after the testing. The package in the tray is transported to the stacked type semiconductor manufacturer.
In other words, there will be more chances to generate a defective product, as the number of times of handling the package is more increased. A higher rate of occurrence of the defective product will increase the manufacturing cost.